


Sugar and Gore

by Pixie_Child



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/F, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roommate bonding time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Gore

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kitty/Rogue friendship/pre-slash  
> Timeline: Late season 1  
> A/N: Um... this came to me while I was writing a New X-Men (I) Stepford Cuckoo fic. I can't explain it either.  
> Beta: in a perfect world. Not here.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: July 23, 2010

Kitty was eyeing the artfully arranged pile of junk food on the coffee table when Rogue entered the living room. "Wow." The older girl said, impressed with the hull. Rogue had to admit there were some upsides to the Institute having a running tab at the local grocery store, even if it did mean one of the communal chores was doing the grocery shopping.

Kitty turned and grinned proudly. "It's not too much?" She asked, "I had to be creative in getting it all back here in one trip." Rogue shook her head.

"Can you ever have too much junk food?" Shadowcat smiled back and flopped onto the couch. Rogue went to join her, dropping her backpack floor as she sat down.

"What'd you get at Blockbuster?" Rogue pulled out a stack of DVDs from her backpack and handed them over. As Kitty looked through them, she listed off the titles.

"The Devil's Messenger. Alien. Close Encounters of the Fifth Kind. Lord of the Flies. Oh, and Star Trek, you know the first movie. I don't think you have to have seen the show to get it."

"Oh." Kitty looked less than impressed. Rogue sighed dramatically and dug to the bottom of the bag. "Here." She handed over the last movie grudgingly. Her friend squealed.

"Bring it On!" She snatched it from the other girl. "I haven't seen this in ages. Y'know, at least a year."

Rogue cringed. She was already regretting having rented it. Kitty leapt up and all but danced over to the DVD player. Still bopping, she plopped down, on the left of her roommate. As the movie started, Rogue wondered if there were any way she could use her mutation on herself.

_"I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot."_

\---

Part way through the film, the smell of brimstone filled the living room.

"Hey cool, movie night." Surprised by her own reflexes, Rogue grabbed the remote control and turned off the TV faster then she would have possible.

"What are you guys watching?" Jean asked as she entered the room just after Kurt.

"Gore." Rogue answered flatly, holding up the Alien case as she kicked the Bring it On case under the couch. Jean wrinkled her nose and Kurt made a gagging noise.

"How can you watch that stuff?" Nightcrawler asked, looking at Kitty. Rogue caught her eye and looked at Shadowcat pleadingly.

"I'm trying something new."

Jean shook her head. "Just remember, when it gives you nightmares it's Rogue's fault."

"Da." Kurt went over to the table and snagged the beg of gummy worms with his tail. "And it will. This movie, it is awful."

"C'mon, Kurt. Let's leave Rogue to corrupt Kitty with gratuitous violence in peace."

Once they left, Kitty looked at Rogue oddly. "What was that about?" She asked curiously. Rogue shrugged, a little embarrassed.

"Nothing. I mean, I just don't need them knowing I'm watching a cheerleading movie."

"Always gotta to be the tough girl." Kitty teased, leaning over her to hit the 'on' button on the remote.

\---

"So," Kitty turned 90° to face Rogue and crossed her legs on the couch, "was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" She asked, over the noise of the cast lip syncing to 'Hey Mickey'. Rogue shrugged.

"I guess not." She admitted. "Some of it was pretty funny."

"Thanks for renting it. I know it's not really your taste."

"Never in a million years. But it wasn't too bad." She blushed, embarrassed about admitting it. Rogue craned her neck, trying to see the clock behind her. "What time is it?"

"Just before 10. It's Friday, so it's not really late. You wanna watch another one?"

Rogue looked at her movie selection doubtfully. "Really? You don't mind?"

"Nope. You watched this one was me, so I'll watch one of yours. Star Trek okay?"

"It's great." Rogue got up and changed the DVD. By the time she sat back down, Kitty was facing the TV again and leaned her head against Rogue's shoulder. The older girl shifted, uncomfortable by the casual contact but Kitty didn't move so she focused on moving instead.

\---

As the credits started to roll, Rogue poked Kitty lightly. "Hey," she said quietly, "you awake?"

Kitty yawned and sat upright. "Yup."

"You didn't hate it?"

"Nope."

"I'm glad." Rogue stood and stretched, then eyed the pile of candy wrappers, half empty chip bags and the now-flat bottles of soda. "Do you think we can get away with leaving a mess until tomorrow?"

Kitty looked at the table doubtfully. "Probably not," she giggled. "Unless we want to wake up to Scott yelling at us for leaving a mess." Kitty bit her lip and began digging in the sofa cushions. "Ah-ha!" She yelled triumphantly. "Here. I remembered to bring a garbage bag when I got the popcorn bowl and the glasses. Easier cleanup." She explained. Rogue grinned back.

"Good thinking."


End file.
